Start the Revolution!
by daughter-of-the-heavens
Summary: SEQUEL to Something New. AU. one-shot. Ino watches her best friend find love--maybe?--in a novel way. Only no one else on campus approves. The outrage caused by the new couple. rated M for language


a sequel was requested, and a sequel was made. dedicated to Cut Crosses. thanks for the compliment and encouragement :) it was a little harder to write—no random inspiration—but i hope you all like it. written to pieces of Anberlin's _Audrey, Start the Revolution!_ lyrics are interspersed here and there (not all and not in order) like last time. please review. pretty please.

---

Well, if nothing else, Ino had to say something for Sakura's resolve. That preachy redhead just wouldn't lay off. God, who had nominated her for president of the fanclub? If Ino ever found out, she would kill them—painfully. **After** happily clubbing Karin to death. Sakura's nails dug into Ino's hip, and the blonde winced. Rubbing her thumb over the back of Sakura's neck, she attempted to tune back into the psycho babble. It was all blah blah blah blah Sasuke blah blah eternal love blah blah blah you're not worthy blah blah blah blah, etc. Had she really sounded like that back in the day? Ugh, probably.

"Look, bitch," Ino snapped. "We don't care. We don't fucking care. Did that get through to you, you vapid harpy? We don't care about the asshole. We'd love it if Uchiha never looked our way again. It's not our fault he won't pay attention to you."

Sweet, glorious silence.

The anger that flickered across Karin's face was very gratifying.Unfortunately, Ino knew it wouldn't avert the screeching that was going to happen in 3...2...1...

"YOU WHORE!" Karin started. Ino calmly steered Sakura away from the impending meltdown and toward the caf. It was **such** a lovely day.

"You know," she turned to look at Sakura, "I heard something about cheesecake. Like edible cheesecake. Shall we check it out?" Karin's outraged shrieks continued behind them.

Sakura gave her a look that was somewhere between deer in the headlights and on the floor laughter. A half-hearted chuckle finally tripped from glossy lips and she shrugged, careful not to jostle Ino's arm off. "Sure. Why not?"

It was like 5:30 or something and the quad was deserted except for the harpy and that group of 1, 2, 3, 4 boys throwing a frisbee. She saw the red disk smack someone upside the head. A howl of pain sailed across the grass. Who could miss something the color of a firetruck flying at their face? Oh. It was Naruto. Nevermind.

She turned to point the idiocy out to Sakura and found her friend was already looking that way and grinning. Hmmm. She followed her friend's gaze and saw that Naruto was currently stripping off his shirt.

"See something you like?" she sing-songed into the ear beside her.

Sakura had the delicacy to blush and turn back to Ino. "Not, I mean... well... yeah," she sighed in defeat when Ino gave her the don't-lie-to-me-I've-known-you-forever look.

"He is pretty hot," Ino commented thoughtfully—Yeah, those abs were definitely drool worthy. How had she missed Uzumaki's hot bod before?—and received a sharp poke in her side.

"Hands off." Jade green eyes glared at her fiercely.

Well well well. "I'm just saying," Ino smirked. "He's not your property."

"Not yet," Sakura hissed back. Only they could have an argument standing hip to hip, arms slung around each other, faces inches apart. Ah, best friends.

"You better do something about that soon then," Ino prompted. It was time to get some straight answers out of Sakura. No more, 'I'll do it when I'm ready' or 'It's just going to take some time.'

"Done." Sakura grinned triumphantly.

"Wait! What? Explain!" Were they already together? How had she missed that? I mean it had been like two months since Hinata's party, but still... She spent like every waking second with Sakura.

A slender hand dug a silver cell from a jean pocket. Gently so as to protect Ino's perfect manicure job, Sakura popped it open. Ino watched with rapt interest as Sakura scrolled through her inbox. Then the screen was shoved in her face.

"You. Me. Spring break. I'm done waiting," Ino read aloud. "Naruto sent this?" Sakura nodded, and Ino wondered if she knew how pretty that innocent smile made her look. "And you said what?"

"Can't wait," Sakura murmured. Awwwww.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed with you ditching me for spring break, which starts like tomorrow—absolutely no time for contingency plans," Ino scowled, "But good for you. You'll keep me posted?" Or else.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura stared at her, mouth agape. "I'm going to need your full support for this one. Serious BFF backup."

Ino grinned. "Hell yes."

---

As far as she could tell from the spring break reports, which were mostly done via email and texting, things were going fantastic, like fairy tale perfect. Naruto, though typically empty-headed, proved himself a bazillion times over. He had the basics down way ahead of time. Favorite color: lime-green. Favorite food: mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Favorite season: autumn. Though Ino suspected that was a recent change from spring and had more to do with the fact that Naruto looked absolutely stunning with a backdrop of burnt and golden orange leaves. The list was long, but Naruto seemed to be very competent. She'd sworn to Sakura that she'd never answered any direct questions from Naruto, so it must have been all based on observation and casual conversation. Kudos to the blond.

"I feel like a princess," Sakura had admitted during their one phone conversation. "He works so hard to make me smile and every two minutes I'm being swept off my feet. It kinda makes me wonder what I ever saw in Sasuke." Ino had to smother the urge to applaud.

But today was the moment of truth. Everyone was back from spring break and avoidance was out of the question. Ino switched her crossed legs and leaned back into the bench where Sakura had promised to meet her. She sipped delicately from her grande teddy bear, the perfect combination of white chocolate, carmel and espresso. The cool spring air filtered through her fly-aways.

It was seven. Right when the quad was flooded with people heading back from dinner. Ino wondered if Sakura had chosen now on purpose. As if to deal with the shock of her friends, Sasuke's fanclub, and the rest of the campus all at once. Brave. Maybe idiotic—Naruto had better not be rubbing off on her—but definitely brave.

_-Maybe tonight we'll get back together_

_Sound the alarms, break all the levers-_

She saw flash of pink and green and craned her neck, trying to be the first to spot the new couple. There they were, coming in from the parking lot, and if her eyes weren't tricking her, holding hands. As they reached the path, it seemed like the entire quad, except some apathetic seniors and stupid freshman, turned to stare. They were walking leisurely toward Ino, and she gracefully stood up and tried to smile for them. Because she couldn't have imagined a worse homecoming. The tension was palpable. My God. Did nobody have anything better to do?

The crowd literally parted for them. People who were standing on the path backed onto the grass to watch their progression. It was like everyone was fascinated. After all, news of the asshole's subsequent destruction of the people closest to him had been broadcast almost campus wide. **And now they were together.**

_-These streets are ours_

_Our anthem rings_

_You'd know the truth_

_If these walls could sing-_

"Ino," Sakura smiled warmly and Naruto let her hand slip from his as she reached for her best friend. Ino tugged the pink-haired girl into a tight hug.

"I missed you, forehead," Ino whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Same here, pig."

"Let me get a look at you," Ino pushed her back and took her best friend in. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, chestnut brown strappy sandals, and a lime green tanktop with a white short-sleeve shirt unbuttoned over it. Her cotton candy pink hair was held back by three hairpins. And she was smiling her head off, like she was the happiest person in the world.

"You like the necklace?" A thin silver chain held up a soft pink cherry blossom wrapped in a spidery orange spiral. How very Naruto.

"A gift?" There were murmurs in the crowd in the quad as people turned to those around them and began...discussing. Ino was sure she didn't want to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah." Naruto was obviously standing back to give them room, but he was paying careful attention Ino could tell. That was another point in his favor.

"Get your ass over here, you," she gestured harshly and Naruto, hands shoved in his pockets, took the three steps that brought him in to complete their little triangle.

"Hey, guys," someone hollered and then Inuzuka was sidling up behind their bench, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, and Shika-kun in tow. Neji and Lee she spotted a short stretch behind them. She pointedly ignored them. Naruto waved lazily, and Sakura sent a quick smile to their friends.

"Well?" he asked, a slow grin spreading. "Are you going to break my face?"

Break his...? Oh yeah. He remembered. Impressive. "Let's see...um—no," Ino scoffed. "That'd be the stupidest thing I could possibly do. One, I'd have blood under my nails; two, Sakura would cry; and three, I'd lose the perfect chance to piss off the asshole." The bright blue eyes danced. She heard Shika-kun sigh and Inuzuka guffaw.

"Glad I have your approval," Naruto sighed with relief, rubbing the back of his head. "If you weren't okay with this, I know Sakura would dump me like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in shock. "I would not!"

"It's okay, sweetie," Ino comforted, patting her arm gently. "He knows you like him."

Naruto snorted and Sakura blushed. Ino looked back and forth between them. "Oh, well then,"—spring break must have gone better than she'd realized—"Love him?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled and grabbed for one of his hands. He yanked it out of his pocket and offered it to her. Their fingers intertwined.

_-I've got your back if you've got my hand_

_This isn't over it just began-_

"Before you ask, Ino-chan, yeah, I love her too," Naruto just couldn't stop smiling. And then the whispers got louder, and others gossiped like their topic wasn't just a few feet away. And the things they were saying weren't so nice. Like Sakura was a whore. And Naruto was using her as a rebound. And they were perfect for each other because they were just so pathetic. And could Sakura be any more of a bitch. And what about Sasuke. And how could Naruto do that to his best friend. Sakura winced, and Ino saw their hands grab tighter.

"Guys, don't--" Inuzuka began, but was cut off an approaching trio, lead by none other than Sabaku Gaara. And while he was maybe just a little psychotic, Ino had noticed how attached he was to Sakura's—she nearly squealed—new boyfriend.

"Naruto-san." Despite the distance between them, Gaara hadn't spoken any louder than if Naruto was right beside him. And Ino could hear him perfectly. **Damn gossips.**

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto grinned, slander forgotten.

"This your new girl?" the taller blonde girl with unruly ponytails demanded. Wow. Rude much? Sakura even looked intimidated.

"Temari," Gaara warned.

"Geez, I just wanted to know if this is the Sakura-chan chick he was always raving about until the fucking asshole came into the picture," Temari threw up her hands in exasperation. Ino changed her mind; this girl had potential. "I mean, my god, look at his lovesick grin."

"Temari, you're about as subtle as a brick," the emo kid with the weird face paint commented. She turned and slammed her fist down on his head. He whined in pain, and Ino fought back giggles.

"Sakura, girls, guys, meet Sabaku Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings. They're ummm...visiting?" Naruto offered.

The emo kid shook his head and sighed. "We're dropping him off, idiot."

Naruto hmphed and turned back to the mouthy blonde. "And yes, Temari, this is Sakura, my girlfriend." If Sakura glowed anymore, Ino might go blind.

"Pleasure," the sandy blonde nodded. The emo kid—Kankuro—just looked bored. And there was the awkward moment. Ino panicked; she was grasping at straws here. What did you ask two complete strangers? And the crowd still hadn't broken up. "What's with all the gawkers?" Temari added, and Ino surrendered. What god had it out for them? They—well, she—had been going for intentional obliviousness but voila: Temari and the five word wrecking ball.

"They don't approve of Sakura-san and Naruto-kun," Shika-kun's voice clearly stated.

"Well that's fucking stupid," Kankuro-san muttered. Ino's respect for him grew slightly.

"The asshole's kinda the big man on campus," Ino shrugged. It wasn't as if there was anything they could do.

"Uchiha's wealth and reputation precedes him," Gaara added by way of explanation.

"But he's an asshole," Temari-san looked confused. Ino celebrated the birth of a sister soldier in the campaign to defame Uchiha—defame only because murder wasn't legal.

"Doesn't matter." Ino shook her head, hands clenched into fists.

"Whore." **Who the hell was that!?!** Ino would—Temari-san whirled around to look at their unwanted spectators.

_-Amateur youth sling down the signs_

_Gather the masses friends of mine-_

Ino watched, speechless, as the intimidating woman growled and her exotic eyes slanted into a glare. "If you've got something to say, then say it to their faces!" she shouted. "If not, then get lost you motherfuckers!" That girl had quite a mouth. Not that Ino hadn't wanted to scream it with her. Because she had.

The crowd of their fellow students stood shocked for a moment. And then anarchy, the bitch, came riding in on silence's skirts and the talking, shouting, and accusations began.

Ino gripped Sakura's shoulder, hoping it would say, 'I'm here and what they say doesn't mean a fucking thing.'

_-So say you're in with cards down_

_And guns drawn, this is it-_

"The hell!" She spun at the cry of pain and saw that Inuzuka had laid some guy out flat with a punch to his jaw. "Shut your mouth, you ass," she caught him snarl.

Tenten-san and, to her shock, Hinata-chan were defending Sakura's virtue to some of the asshole's fangirls.

"You haven't got any right to say that about Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"Do you even know her?!"

Lee was shouting something about youth and love and springtime, and Neji was holding him back from clobbering some perverted jocks. Wait. Ino looked again. Lee, all around nice guy, was trying to hurt someone? For Naruto and Sakura?

_-And now it stops at this_

_We could take it all_

_If we would only risk-_

She surveyed the quad. Everywhere she turned, their friends were defending the new couple.

Then Ino turned to look at the source of this commotion.

Her best friend had turned to Naruto, their hands still slightly clasped together and smiled gently at him, as if to tell him it wasn't his fault that people were calling her bitch and whore. His eyes were steel blue as he shook his head.

_-What are you waiting for? Let's move on this_

_Time is of essence, much like your kiss-_

"They're not going to change my mind," she heard. "We knew it was coming, and it doesn't change a thing." Sakura slid her free hand into wild golden spikes and pulled his head down. Ino sighed with delight when the petite girl laid a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't let this change your mind, Naruto. They're not worth it." Ino knew, just because of who Sakura was and how much she cared about how people saw her, that it had taken all the courage her friend could summon just to say that and mean it, really mean it.

She was so proud of her. Sasuke-who? she thought with a triumphant smile.

And when the cherry red hair of Karin appeared in her peripheral vision, Ino turned and snarked, "Take that, bitch." The look of absolute disbelief and disgust made her day.

Well, that took care of that. Ino dusted off her hands and set them on her hips. "Hey cavalry!" she yelled. "The three of us," she jerked a thumb toward the couple behind her, "are headed out to get ice-cream! Come if you want!" She grinned, grabbed Sakura's hand, and began marching down the path to the parking lot. She didn't even have to look back to know everyone was following.

"Ino-chan, can we get pizza too?" Naruto pleaded beside her, looking every inch the cherubic five year old. Brilliant blue eyes, soft gold hair, and hundred watt smile. Oh God. Ino nearly swooned.

"Naruto-kun, the rest of us have already had dinner." Far be it from the ex-president of the—well, far be it from Ino to act like he'd dazzled her.

"But, I'm hungry," he whined and—were those puppy eyes?—Ino smacked him upside the head anyway.

"Okay just this once," she conceded. He began to dance. "But—" He gave a cry of frustration and thrust his fist towards his chest, miming death throes. She could hear Sakura laughing on her other side. "So much drama," Ino waved in his general direction. "I was going to say that you have to treat the two of us to ramen sometime in the next week. Or I'll worry Sakura's been kidnapped. And you've seen what the cavalry can do when one of its own gets threatened," she mock-threatened.

"AWESOME!!" Naruto screamed, not a foot from her ear. Ino winced and barely caught Sakura's frantic whisper:

"You know that's not a punishment, right?!"

_-Look past, learn, and move on_

_We're all here, you're not the only one-_

Ino slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders and felt Sakura's hand land on her hip. "Of course I know," she whispered back. "But how else do I reward him for making you the happiest woman alive?" Sakura looked taken aback by her expression. Ino gave a tiny smile to which she received a hip-check hug and murmured thanks.

"You absolute mushballs," Inuzuka punched Naruto as he caught up.

"I think it's lovely that Ino-san and Naruto-san are celebrating their friendship in the springtime of—" Neji and Tenten's hands clapped over Lee's mouth. "Congratulations," they offered. Neither of them had never been much for long-winded speeches.

"Congratulations," Hinata nodded to the new couple.

"So what are we doing?" Kankuro asked, coming up on Sakura's side, Temari and Gaara close behind.

"Ice-cream." Naruto coughed loudly. "And pizza for anyone who wants it," Ino threw her hands up in surrender.

"I bet I can eat more than you, Chouji-kun!" Naruto challenged.

"You're on. Just make sure you leave room to eat those words," Chouji smiled good-naturedly, munching on a bag of barbeque chips.

"What a drag," Shika-kun sighed behind her.

Shino and Tenten brought up the rear Ino noted as she glanced over her shoulder. Someone tapped her other, and she spun around, nearly jerking Sakura into Kankuro.

"What?" Ino snapped.

_-If this isn't love_

_This is the closest I've ever been_

_Do you think we have a chance tonight?_

_As streetlights sing-_

"Can I have my girl back?" Naruto asked warily. Ino's frown melted into a smile as she stepped back.

"She's all yours." Sakura slipped into Naruto's arms and Ino saw her lips open in what she figured was a delighted sigh. She watched until her friend laid a kiss on Naruto's jaw before turning away.

She flipped open her phone. Messages. New text message.

To: The Asshole

From: Yamanaka Ino

thanks bastard. enjoy  karin. oh and fuck you :) 

It was a very good day, Ino decided as she hit send. Phone slid shut and tucked back in her pocket, she turned to Temari and asked beatifically, "How'd you like to start a club of asshole haters?"


End file.
